


An Unlikely Hero

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst? I don't know it, charming dorks, follows current manga canon, who knows where Iwa really is at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Yachi's dragged to a club right before graduation and her move to Tokyo and just when her night is turning horrific, she's rescued by someone who seems vaguely familiar. It figured she'd meet someone as amazing as Iwaizumi Hajime right before moving away, but when she finds out he's moving there as well, she wonders if it could be the start of something special.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 34
Kudos: 176





	An Unlikely Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



Yachi stared glumly into her glass, thinking that the bright colors of her cocktail were far too happy for her current mood. She was sitting in the most popular club in Sendai, surrounded by people having a great time. It was her intention to have fun when her classmates mentioned going out on the town right before they graduated. She thought they meant going out to eat or having a drink at a bar. The last thing she expected was a dark club where the music was so loud, she couldn’t hear herself think.

She twisted her lips and glanced over her shoulder. Her friends were squished on a nearby sofa, laughing and drinking while keeping an eye on her. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they let Yachi join in, but that would have defeated their secret purpose for dragging her to a club. It wasn’t until they arrived that they announced she couldn’t leave unless she picked up a guy.

They had been heckling her for years for how little she dated. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, but she had plenty of friends and was dedicated to her studies. Now that school was over, she wouldn’t mind indulging in a healthy romance, but not the way they wanted.

One of her friends motioned for her to turn around while another gestured for her to stick her chest out. Yachi winced and obeyed only the first one. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she found Tsukishima’s number. 

He was always the best one to contact under such circumstances. Yamaguchi was sweet and would do anything for her, but he tended to get nervous in situations like that. Tsukishima, on the other hand, would glide in like he owned the place and if he found her being hit on, would give a biting remark to the guy that would reduce him to the size of a peanut. He’d complain about it until the end of time, but she had no doubt he’d come to her rescue.

“Hey, sweetie. Why the long face?”

Yachi stiffened at the strange voice next to her. Before she could even turn, the guy slid a fresh glass of something in front of her. She eyed it warily and turned to the man himself as he sat on a stool, leaning into her space.

When she first sat down at the bar, she thought that the blue and fuchsia lighting had been beautiful, especially the way it reflected off the glasses and alcohol bottles. Since the man was wearing glasses, the light cast strange shadows across his face and his smile looked more like a sneer. It was jarring, but Yachi built up her courage to answer him, if only out of politeness.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. Have another drink, you’ll feel better.”

“No, thank you. I’m still working on mine.”

“What’s a pretty thing like you sitting over here all alone, anyway?”

There wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to blurt out the real reason. 

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Someone, huh? A boyfriend?”

Yachi’s heart was racing. She hadn’t had a chance to text Tsukishima yet and she wondered if she could sneak off to the restroom to fire one off. 

“Um, yes, actually.”

The man’s smile grew, and the shadows shifted on his face. “Must not be a good boyfriend making you wait alone like this. I think I’d be better company.”

Yachi forced a smile on her face. “I think that would be subjective.”

The man laughed as if she’d told a hilarious joke. Her hands were starting to sweat with nerves, and she reached down to wipe them on her skirt. She licked her lips, preparing herself to make an excuse about the restroom. 

“Maybe you’d feel better if we danced,” the man purred, leaning uncomfortably close. “Get you loosened up.”

“I don’t dance with strange men.”

“I’m not strange.”

_Wanna bet?_

“Hey,” a rough voice said, startling them both. As they turned toward the voice, Yachi saw a larger, handsome man glaring at the creep. His arms were crossed, causing his biceps to strain against his shirt sleeves. “You’ve been refused several times. Why don’t you take a hike?” 

“I don’t see what business it is of yours. Are you her boyfriend?”

Mr. Biceps furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Yachi. She gave a slight nod, hoping her eyes looked as pleading as she felt. Whoever he was, he seemed leagues above the creeper next to her.

“I am, but it doesn’t even matter.” Her hero paused and grabbed the man’s shirt, yanking him clean off the barstool and pulling him close until their faces were mere inches away. “No means no, you fucker.”

He whipped the man around and tossed him away as if he weighed nothing. When the creeper regained his footing, he nodded frantically and scrambled away into the crowd. Yachi released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, feeling exhausted from her sudden relief. 

As her savior turned back to her, she offered him a genuine smile. “Thank you so much. I’m not really good with people like that.”

He smiled back and Yachi was amazed at how the lighting was more flattering on his face as opposed to the other man’s. As she glanced up at his thick, spiky hair, a sense of familiarity itched at the back of her mind.

“Don’t worry about it. No one’s really good with assholes like that. Oh, pardon my language.”

Yachi laughed. “It’s fine. Some of my best friends swear more than that,” she assured him, remembering the ridiculous things Kageyama and Hinata used to call each other.

The man gestured to the seat next to her, silently asking permission and Yachi quickly nodded. As he eased onto the stool, he reached across the bar and took the drink the creeper had been trying to offer her and shoved it toward the bartender.

“Can you dump this please?” he asked, and the bartender whisked it away without a word. 

Now that she could see his profile, Yachi knew for sure that she knew him from somewhere. His voice was even more familiar than his appearance, his shouting echoing in her mind from sometime in the past. When he caught her staring, she flinched but it was too late to deny it.

“Sorry! I just feel like I know you from somewhere.”

He raised his eyebrows and turned toward her without invading her space. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her face in particular.

“You know, I didn’t think I knew you at first, but I think you’re right. Are you part of any gyms in the area?”

“No, I’m not. Possibly from a long time ago?”

“Yeah… did you go to Aoba Johsai?”

She shook her head. “I went to Karasuno.” 

The fact that he said Aoba Johsai probably meant that _he_ went there. It wasn’t too far, so they might have bumped into each other around town. But if it was something as minor as that, she wouldn’t have such strong memories clamoring to be revealed. It was like a frustrating word that was at the tip of her tongue and she ignored his obvious amusement as she stared at him harder.

When it finally hit her, she straightened up with a gasp. “You’re Seijoh’s ace!” she cried, slapping her hands against her face.

He burst out laughing and Yachi’s face suddenly felt like it was on fire. His laugh was nice though, and he didn’t seem angry about her humiliating outburst. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been Seijoh’s ace. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I’m so sorry, Iwaizumi-san! I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. It explains why you seemed so familiar though. I was a manager for Karasuno’s team.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes lit up with recognition and he snapped his fingers. “The cute one!” It was his turn to look embarrassed as he winced and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry. A lot of the guys called you that to differentiate you from the other one.”

Yachi giggled and waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like it’s an insult. I’m Yachi Hitoka. It’s a pleasure to meet you officially,” she said, bowing slightly toward him.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Yachi. You do seem really uncomfortable over here though. Can I ask why you’re here?”

“Oh, that. My friends and I are getting ready to graduate, so we wanted to do something fun together. Unfortunately, I didn't know their idea of fun was to drag me here with the intention of getting me picked up.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s messed up! Did they already ditch you, too?”

“No, they’re sitting behind us on a sofa, probably watching everything.”

“You mean they were watching that freak hit on you, and they didn’t do anything?”

Yachi scrunched up her nose at the reminder. “They were probably enjoying the show.”

“I think you need some new friends.”

She laughed softly and shook her head. “It’s fine. I have closer friends who would never do that. These are just classmates, and not for much longer.”

“That’s good. Is there any way I can help you out? I mean, I don’t want to overstep my bounds, but you seem really miserable.”

“Hmm, not so much anymore.” 

It was true that since Iwaizumi had sat next to her, she felt more relaxed. Iwaizumi pursed his lips and looked away, seeming oddly flustered for such a confident man. It was then that she realized the implications of what she had said and gasped. 

“I meant that I feel safer around you!”

“Oh, that’s what you meant. I was going to say, that was a really smooth line.”

Yachi shook her head forcefully. “I would never say something smooth on purpose.”

Iwaizumi laughed again. It was such an open and friendly sound that Yachi forgot about her own embarrassment. A new feeling was growing inside her, her heart fluttering in anticipation of what might happen next. It was something she used to fear, the unknown future. This was different.

“Okay, so I have a proposition for you,” Iwaizumi said, keeping his gaze forward as he leaned closer. “How about we leave together to appease your rude classmates, and then I’ll make sure you get home safely.”

“That would be amazing! But didn’t you come here to have fun? I’d hate to pull you away.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Nah, I’m here with some coworkers and this isn’t really my scene.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“Would I mind leaving the club with a cute girl on my arm?” Iwaizumi asked, grinning at her as he hopped off the stool and slipped his arm through Yachi’s. “No way. It’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a while.”

Yachi was thankful that the club was dark and only offered colored lighting, so there was no way that Iwaizumi could see how red her face was probably turning. Still, she smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his arm, allowing him to lead her away from the bar toward the exit. As she passed by her classmates on the sofa, she didn’t even bother looking their way. Their chatter could be heard even over the music and Yachi couldn’t help feeling a little smug at their shock. They probably never thought she could catch the attention of such a handsome man like Iwaizumi.

When they finally stepped out of the club, Yachi heaved a deep sigh. 

“Feel better?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice trembling with a chuckle.

“Yes, thank you. I’m fine on my own from here.”

Iwaizumi frowned and looked around. Yachi followed his gaze, seeing nothing awry. The area was well-lit and populated; as much as she worried about things, she didn’t think she’d be bothered.

“Can’t I at least get you a cab?”

“It’s fine. I don’t live far from here.”

“How close are we talking?”

“A few blocks?”

“Then I’ll walk you. It’ll make me feel better,” he added when Yachi started to protest.

She smiled and nodded. “Fine. I’d hate to make you worry.”

Turning to the right, she led him in the direction of her apartment. Even though they weren’t in the club anymore and far from the sight of her classmates, Iwaizumi still hadn’t released her arm. She’d never walked with anyone like that and even considering it before would have made her flustered. But somehow it was comfortable having her arm linked with Iwaizumi’s and she made no effort to pull away. 

The street grew quiet as they walked further away from the club and other nightlife attractions. A peaceful silence radiated between them and as much as Yachi didn’t want to disturb it, she was also curious about Iwaizumi.

“Thank you again for helping me, Iwaizumi-san. I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t come along.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad I was there. I hate it when guys get pushy like that.”

“Me too. It was a little scary.”

Iwaizumi cocked his head down at her, his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re okay now though, right?”

“Yes! I’m much better now. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he said, giving her a wink.

How he could do that and not look sleazy was beyond Yachi. It was playful and charming, and she couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“If I was going to be staying here much longer, I would have asked for your number so you could have rescued me again. You seem very reliable.”

Iwaizumi’s smile slipped away. “You’re moving?”

“Yes, in a couple of weeks. I’m moving to Tokyo for my new job.”

Iwaizumi stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes lighting up. “I’m moving to Tokyo!”

“What? When?”

“In a month. The gym I work at is opening up a branch there and they want me to manage it.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“You, too. So… I guess I can give you my number anyway, right?”

Yachi’s mouth dropped open and Iwaizumi threw his head back with a laugh. She shook her head to recover herself as her heart raced in her chest.

“You mean that?”

“Of course! Besides, we’ll both be new to the city, so maybe we can explore together. What do you say?”

His smile was warm as he waited for her answer, but there was a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. It was amazing how endearing he was to Yachi. He seemed ferocious back in high school, an ace that wouldn’t back down from anything. Such people were usually intimidating to her but instead, it was the opposite. 

With a shy smile, Yachi pulled out her phone. “That sounds wonderful, Iwaizumi-san. It would be fun getting to know you better.”

He didn’t say anything as he pulled out his phone and exchanged it with Yachi’s, but there was no doubt that he was pleased with her answer. Yachi’s heart fluttered as she put in her information. It felt a bit brazen to do so but at the same time, it _was_ comforting knowing someone else in Tokyo and Iwaizumi seemed very trustworthy. 

Even when Kageyama used to talk about his old senpai from Kitagawa Daiichi, he spoke of Oikawa with reverence and a tinge of fear. When referring to Iwaizumi, there was respect but also warmth. She even noticed it on the court after their hard-earned win against Seijoh, seeing Iwaizumi pat Kageyama on the shoulder with some encouraging words. He had been devastated by the loss, but he was no sore loser.

As she handed his phone back, she glanced up and saw they were approaching her apartment. 

“Oh, we’re almost there.”

Iwaizumi looked up as he gave her phone back as well. The screen was still on and Yachi looked over the information he put in there. He had been thorough, even putting in his new address.

“You already know where you’re going to live, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Yup, I’m moving in with an old friend. He’s been living there ever since we graduated from high school. It was perfect timing too because he needed a roommate, but he didn’t want to pressure his girlfriend to move in with him.”

Yachi hummed. “That makes sense. Something like that might push things too fast.”

“Exactly. They haven’t been dating very long. Of course, it might be awkward when she comes over.”

“I’m sure you’ll work out a system with your friend. I wish I was moving in with someone; this will be my first time living alone.”

Iwaizumi frowned and pressed his lips together. “Seriously, if you ever need help or feel weird about something, please call me. Even if you think it won’t be a big deal. As long as I’m able to, I’ll come right over.”

“Thank you, I’ll definitely do that if a situation calls for it. And that goes for you too.”

“Huh?” he asked, glancing at her quizzically.

Yachi laughed and shook her head. “Not for safety! Obviously, you don’t need my help with that, but if you need an excuse to get out of the apartment if your roommate’s girlfriend is over. Most of my evenings will be free and I don’t like being cooped up all the time.”

Iwaizumi’s smile melted her to the core. “That sounds perfect.”

Yachi felt like she’d drank a whole pot of coffee with how quickly her heart was beating. She’d had enough crushes over the years to know that she was careening headfirst into one. The part that worried her was that none of her crushes ever developed into something real. 

She tore her eyes away from his handsome face and looked around at everything else instead. It was then that she realized her surroundings weren’t quite right and she stopped suddenly. 

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, gently touching her shoulder.

Yachi winced and turned around, her face growing uncomfortably hot. “We passed it,” she whimpered, drowning in her embarrassment. 

Iwaizumi covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. “That’s okay, we were talking. Is it this one?” he asked, pointing up at a building behind them.

“Yes, that’s it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s no big deal. It looks like a nice place.”

“It is. It’s perfect for me and my mom. I just hope she won’t be too lonely without me after I move.”

“Hmm, is she pretty?”

Yachi nodded. “Gorgeous.”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Outgoing?”

“Too outgoing.”

“Then she’ll probably turn into a party animal once you’re gone. I wouldn’t worry about her.”

“Now I’m _definitely_ going to worry about her!”

Iwaizumi snorted as he followed her up the steps. “Well, I guess this is where I leave you. Unless you need me to walk you to your door?”

“No, no! You’ve done more than enough already. I’m very grateful to you, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He bounced on his toes as he opened his mouth and then closed it several times in a row. Yachi pursed her lips and fiddled with her keys, giving him a little time to figure out what he wanted to say.

“Uh, I’ll probably text you when I’m in town since you’re moving there before me. I guess I’ll see you then?”

Yachi beamed at him. “That would be great! Good night, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Night, Yachi,” he said softly, slowly turning around as if he was reluctant to do so. 

Yachi watched him descend the steps as he ran his hands through his thick, spiked hair. His back muscles flexed and Yachi couldn’t help staring at the stretch of his shirt. When he reached the sidewalk and started to turn around, Yachi gasped and quickly shoved her key into the lock. Her heart was pounding as she stepped inside, casting one last glance over her shoulder.

He was still standing there, waiting for her to get safely inside. From the few dates that she’d had over the years, none of them were ever as considerate as Iwaizumi was and they weren’t even dating. She smiled and waved one more time and he mirrored the action with a soft smile of his own. 

As the door to her apartment complex shut behind her, Yachi sighed and ran up the steps. She could already feel a slight tug on her heart that wanted to go back to Iwaizumi, but she shook her head quickly. There was no way she was going to get ahead of herself. Iwaizumi was probably just being nice, caring about her like a doting senpai. Even so, the thought of spending more time with him in Tokyo made her heart race with anticipation.

—

Yachi set the last box on her dining room table and opened it up with a sigh. She’d been living there for three weeks already but her work kept her busy throughout the week. It was exciting finally being part of the working world and she liked everyone at the office so far. But it was exhausting and the last thing on her mind in the evenings was unpacking and organizing her new apartment.

Luckily, she had the weekends to herself and she was finally getting settled. It was a cute apartment, a snug living space with a kitchen and bathroom on one floor and her bedroom up a flight of stairs. Even though it was much smaller than what she was used to, she didn’t need any more space than that. Any more than that and she would feel overwhelmed.

The carpet was ugly and had seen better days, but there were several windows above her dining room table that filled the space with natural light. It even offered a pretty view of the city, much better than what she expected. It was her favorite place to sit and work on her own designs, letting the skyscrapers and liveliness of the city infuse her with inspiration.

After unloading the final glasses, Yachi set the empty box on the floor. She bit her lip as she gathered the glasses into her arms, making sure none of them would slip, and waddled over to the kitchen to put them away. 

She carefully set them on the counter and exhaled, relieved that she didn’t drop any of them. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she shrieked. Placing her hand on her heart, she breathed deeply to calm down before she pulled her phone out.

 **Iwaizumi:** _Hey Yachi, do you remember me? I’m finally moved and settled, and I was wondering if you were busy today._

Yachi gaped at her phone, not believing her eyes. It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about Iwaizumi over the past few weeks, but she had convinced herself that he probably wouldn’t text her. She was overwhelmed with excitement and nerves, but she managed to subdue them both enough to text him back.

 **Yachi:** _Hi Iwaizumi-san! Of course, I remember you, I’m still so thankful for what you did for me that night. I’m not busy at all, did you have something in mind?_

She reread the text several times, making sure it sounded friendly but not _too_ friendly before sending it. After a minute of staring at her phone, she forced herself to set it down and preoccupy herself with something else. Waiting for a reply was as nerve-wracking as waiting for a piece of toast to pop.

She whipped open the cabinets and carefully placed the glasses on the shelf. As she set the last one on it, she flinched as her phone buzzed on the table. Determined not to be overly excited, she sniffed and closed the cabinet doors, taking her time as she walked back to the table. 

**Iwaizumi:** _Actually, my gym provides shirts that everyone is supposed to wear but we can wear whatever pants or shorts we feel comfortable in. Unfortunately, all mine are a little ragged. Would you like to go shopping with me and then I can treat you to dinner?_

Yachi emitted an embarrassing squeal, thankful that Iwaizumi wasn’t close enough to hear it.

**Yachi:** _I would love to, but I’m surprised you’d ask me to help you_

**Iwaizumi:** _You have a good sense of style, something I don’t really have_

**Yachi:** _That can’t be true! I thought you looked very nice that night at the club_

**Iwaizumi:** _Thanks… my mom picked that outfit out (*/ω_ _＼_ _*)_

Yachi burst out laughing, closing her phone before she accidentally typed nonsense. There was no way of knowing if he was telling the truth, but it was adorable either way.

 **Yachi:** _She has great taste! Where would you like to meet? I need to clean up before going out, how about an hour from now?_

She set the phone down and picked up the empty box to collapse it down. Her body felt heavy and fatigued earlier but since Iwaizumi’s first text, she felt like a new woman. It wasn’t as if they were going out on a date, otherwise, she’d be more frantic. She was looking forward to getting to know Iwaizumi better and experiencing more of the city.

Once the time and place were set, she rushed to clean up and change into something cuter than the raggedy clothes she’d been wearing to unpack. Since it wasn’t a date and they were just going shopping, Yachi forced herself to keep her outfit more casual, a pair of jeans and a floral top. 

It was strange when she boarded a different train than she usually would, but it was exciting to explore another area that had nothing to do with work. The afternoon crowd was light enough that she could find a seat and once the train got moving, she loved peeking around at the other boarders. Many people seemed to be traveling by themselves and had their faces glued to their phones. She did spy a young couple sitting together giggling about something which made her smile. It would be nice to have something like that one day. 

When the train reached her stop, she hopped out of her seat with a fresh burst of nerves. Interacting with Iwaizumi back in Sendai had been easy but there was no guarantee it would be like that in Tokyo. She wasn’t in trouble, so there was no reason for him to feel protective over her. Would it make him feel less manly? She would be devastated if she had that effect on him and her mind quickly spun through the exaggerated repercussions that would occur as a result.

“Oi! Yachi, over here!”

Yachi’s breath hitched as she heard Iwaizumi’s voice above the crowd. She craned her neck around to spot him, her lips curling in a smile as she spotted him leaning against a wall outside a cafe. He looked cool as usual, wearing a regular pair of jeans and a blue jacket, but it seemed a little strange considering the beautiful weather.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san,” she greeted him once she was close enough. “Aren’t you hot in that jacket?”

His smile slipped away, and he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, so I ended up wearing our regular T-shirt for the gym to make it easier to find something to match it.”

“That sounds logical. What’s wrong with that?”

Iwaizumi looked around and turned his body so the people passing by could only see his back. His nose scrunched with distaste as he unbuttoned his jacket and opened it up. The shirt’s base color was black but across the front was an array of typography with the gym’s name and motivational words, all of them in opposing neon colors. Yachi squinted as she took it all in, her vision blurring the longer she stared at it.

“Wow.”

“I know,” Iwaizumi agreed, closing his jacket back up. Once the brightness of the shirt was contained, he looked from Yachi to the cafe next to him. “I thought since you were doing me this big favor, I could treat you to a coffee. I was going to get one anyway.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary!”

“Maybe not, but it’s fun, right?”

His smile was borderline teasing as he held the door open for her. It felt different coming from him, unlike other teasing smiles that made her uncomfortable. It was as if he was offering her a challenge, but a simple one that was easy for her to achieve. She shivered from a surge in boldness and flashed him a smile as she walked into the cafe.

“Alright, I’ll accept, Iwaizumi-san.”

It was noisy inside the cafe, but she could have sworn she heard Iwaizumi whisper _yes_ behind her back. Whether or not it was her imagination, he did seem perkier as they shuffled through the line and discussed their options. To anyone else around them, she was sure that they looked like a couple and she couldn’t help wishing that one day they would be. 

In the past when she was around someone she was comfortable with, she usually only considered them as a friend. The ones she liked usually made her crazy with nerves, but Iwaizumi was the first that she was extremely attracted to but still felt comfortable to be around. She wondered what that could mean but she shrugged off her thoughts when it came time for them to order.

With tasty drinks in hand, Iwaizumi finally led her out of the cafe and further down the street. Yachi basked in the sunlight and looked around at everything she could. It was her first time in that shopping district, and she could already tell it was going to be her favorite. There were fun stores and restaurants all around, and most of them seemed conveniently in her price range.

“You seem chipper,” Iwaizumi said, chuckling.

“I am! It’s fun getting out of my apartment for a reason other than work. I haven’t been to this area yet.”

Iwaizumi hummed as he sucked down his iced coffee. “It’s my first time as well. I’m glad you’re having fun already. I was hoping I wasn’t inconveniencing you.”

Yachi shook her head. “Not at all! Thank you for inviting me out!”

“You might not say that after I drag you around to different sporting goods stores.”

“I don’t mind. It’s been a while since I’ve been to one.”

“Did you ever do sports?”

“No, just managed the boys’ volleyball team. I’m more of the hiding-in-a-corner-doing-my-art kind of girl. Although I do like getting involved in sports! Just not _too_ involved.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Fair enough. If you ever do want to get active and have a regular excuse to leave your apartment, our gym is opening up soon.”

“Actually, that would be great! I don’t really know how to use any equipment though.”

“That’s fine, we have trainers there that are happy to help out and a lot of them are women.”

“Really? That would make me feel more comfortable, rather than a big hulking guy.”

Iwaizumi snickered. “Yeah, we do have some of those, but they’re all nice. If you ever want to try it out, your first time is free.”

“I think I will. By the way, how did your move to Tokyo go? Are you settled in your apartment?”

Iwaizumi winced and regaled her with the story of his adventurous move that started with his friend picking him up late in a rickety car that should have been impounded already and ending with his roommate not even being at the apartment when he arrived. As miserable as it sounded, Iwaizumi laughed the whole time making light of it and Yachi couldn’t help giggling along with him. By the time he was finished with his story, they arrived at the first store Iwaizumi wanted to shop in. 

Yachi inhaled the familiar smell of leather and rubber from every kind of sports equipment imaginable. It was a large store and they headed straight for the clothing section. As they reached the men’s area, Iwaizumi reluctantly removed his jacket.

“What do you think, Yachi? Should I go with plain black since the shirt is so outrageous?”

Yachi hummed as she looked around at the options. “What are you looking for specifically? Shorts or pants?”

“Both, depends on the weather.”

Yachi nodded and stared at his shirt, picking out certain colors that seemed more prominent among the cacophony of neon. Unfortunately, most of the items on the rack were just as bright and crazy which would look horrifying when paired with his shirt. She gasped when she spotted some track pants further in and made a beeline for them. 

They were mostly black but along the shin they had a few stripes of a color, and there seemed to be many options for the colors. Yachi was able to find one pair that matched the aqua lettering of the gym name and another that had hot pink, which she thought would be a fun alternative choice.

“Oh, you have a good eye,” Iwaizumi murmured as he looked them over. “I like this style, too. You think we’ll find shorts like this?”

They wound their way through the different racks, occasionally laughing at some of the more outrageous items. Yachi was able to find some basic black shorts, but they seemed a little boring in comparison. They were about to leave when they passed a clearance rack with a sliver of color that caught Yachi’s eye.

She tugged on Iwaizumi’s sleeve to get him to pause and pulled the item further out to look at it. It was a pair of running leggings with a cool geometric pattern down the leg in a bright green that was close to a hue on Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“This could be really cool. You could even wear the shorts over top.”

Iwaizumi twisted his lips as he looked them over. “I don’t really wear tight things like this very often, although my friends do. Do you think I could pull them off?”

Yachi had never really seen Iwaizumi’s legs but judging from the rest of him, she could easily picture how the leggings would look on him. Unfortunately, the image in her mind was so sexy that her cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire and she knew she was probably blushing. 

Clearing her throat, Yachi shrugged and looked away. “I think you’d look good in them.”

“Yeah? Should I try them on just in case?”

“Maybe that would be best. That way you’ll know if they fit and look good with the shirt.”

“Good thinking. When I have them on, can I show them off for you?” he asked in a low voice that sent goosebumps fluttering across Yachi’s body. 

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“Great, let’s go.”

He pressed his hand against her back and guided her toward the dressing room. It was empty and she was starting to panic at the sudden intimacy of the situation. If there hadn’t been a seat, she would have been pacing the narrow space frantically. 

She tapped her foot as she waited, listening to the sound of ruffling clothes. Most people assumed she was the epitome of innocence, but they were completely off. Yachi suffered from an overactive imagination and while it typically dwelled in worries about the future, it occasionally skewed into sexual territory. Listening to Iwaizumi’s jeans unbuckling, she covered her face with her hands wishing she didn’t _instantly_ picture him doing it. 

Taking a deep breath, Yachi pulled her hands away and wafted them in front of her face, hoping to cool her cheeks before Iwaizumi emerged. The door unlatched and she immediately dropped her hands into her lap, turning toward Iwaizumi as he stepped out.

“Oh!” she said, standing up to get a better look at the track pants paired with the gym’s T-shirt. “That looks even better than I thought it would.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi glanced back at himself in the mirror, checking himself out at all angles. “It’s not too much?”

“No, it actually balances nicely. They look cool together!”

“Well, I’m sold.”

He gave her a wink before shutting the door and she heard him shove the pants down immediately. Yachi closed her eyes and whimpered, cursing her filthy mind and the picture it conjured of Iwaizumi’s bare legs covered in a pair of tight boxers.

“Did you say something Yachi?”

“Nope, nothing!”

Before she made a further fool of herself, she marched back to the chair and sat down. Pulling out her phone, she tried distracting herself, but nothing on the screen held her attention. Iwaizumi made an impressed noise from inside the dressing room and she paused, anxiously waiting for the big reveal.

“These are cooler than I thought!” he called out from behind the closed door.

“Which ones?”

“The leggings! Look!” 

He swung the door open and hopped out with a wide grin on his face. The plain shorts were over the leggings as she had suggested, but the graphic climbing up his muscled leg was even more attractive than she originally thought. 

“This pattern is so cool!” he gushed as he twisted his leg. “I didn’t notice it at first, but it looks like a lizard skin. It’s like saying that I look normal on the outside, but underneath I’m a monster. That’s perfect,” he whispered, his eyes glittering with excitement.

Yachi clamped her hand over her mouth, but it couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up her throat. She felt guilty when he cocked his head at her in confusion and she quickly shook her head.

“I’m sorry, but that was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard! I never expected you to get so excited over something like this.”

Iwaizumi hunched his shoulders and underneath the bright lights of the dressing room, she could easily see his cheeks turning pink. “Sorry, I really like lizards and monsters.”

“I understand completely! And the more I look at the leggings, they really do look like lizard skin. Really cool!”

“Yeah? You think so too?”

“Definitely!” 

Iwaizumi puffed out his chest. “That settles it! Let me get changed and then we can go do something else.”

“Okay!”

After Iwaizumi dressed and checked out with his items, he admitted that he didn’t think they’d finish his errand so quickly. Since neither had a chance to look around the area, they decided to wander around and see what they could find. It was fun discovering different shops that piqued Yachi’s interest and she was ecstatic when they found a cute stationery shop. 

Even if some of the shops she entered were a little cutesy, Iwaizumi always went in with her without any complaint. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself no matter where they were and often asked her questions about things. It eased any worries she had about boring him, but she was determined to let him pick stores that interested him as well.

Besides sports, she found out that Iwaizumi loved playing video games in his spare time. That was the next shop he took her into, and he told her all about some older games that had become his favorites. Every detail she learned about Iwaizumi painted a more complete picture of who he really was. There was so much about him that she would have never believed back in her first year of high school. The longer she spent in his company, the more grateful she was that they met by chance in that club in Sendai.

—

Hanging out with Iwaizumi on the weekends became a routine but when Yachi joined his gym, they started seeing each other even more. True to his word, he assigned her to an extremely sweet trainer around her age who helped her feel more comfortable with the equipment, even encouraging her to join the group classes. Occasionally, Yachi would spot Iwaizumi in another part of the gym, either helping a client or giving instructions to the trainers he managed. 

It added _another_ layer of coolness to him that he hardly needed, and Yachi was determined to work harder in her own endeavors. It might have been impossible to reach Iwaizumi’s level but her little crush on him was growing rapidly by the day. She had to do everything she could to improve herself, otherwise, she wouldn’t have a chance.

It felt like a breakthrough for Yachi when one day Iwaizumi came directly to her apartment to pick her up. He was a little early, so she left him in the living room with a glass of tea while she rushed around upstairs to finish getting ready. When she finally came back down, she was surprised to see him hovering over her laptop with wide eyes.

He gazed up at her when he noticed her reappearance and quickly pointed down at her screen. “I didn’t mean to pry, your laptop was open, but are these _your_ designs?”

Yachi had been touching up several jobs that morning and wasn’t sure which one it was. She joined him by her laptop and glanced at the screen.

“Oh, that one! Yup, that’s one of my designs I’m currently working on for a new client.”

“You did all this?” he asked, waving his hand in front of the screen. “That’s amazing!”

Yachi’s face heated quickly from the compliment and she shook her head. “It’s really not _that_ amazing. I’m still learning a lot every day. Working in the field is entirely different from school.”

“It really is amazing, Yachi. I can’t do anything creative like that, and the artistic people I know aren’t nearly at your level. I can tell you’re a natural at it but also work hard to build up more skills, that’s important. You should be proud.”

He turned away from her work and faced her completely, his warm smile radiating sincerity. Yachi hadn’t realized they were standing so close and that, mixed with his sweet expression, handsomeness, and his compliment hovering in the air between them, overwhelmed her completely. She rubbed her hand across her chest where her heart was racing wildly and smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. That means a lot coming from someone like you.”

“Someone like me? What do you mean by that, Yachi?” he asked in a teasing voice, hovering even closer.

“Um, you know! Someone cool and capable.”

“You think I’m cool?”

It should have been impossible for his eyebrows to raise further, but they proved her wrong.

“Don’t act like you don’t know you’re cool.”

Iwaizumi snickered. “I really don’t. In what ways am I cool, Yachi?” 

His voice was beginning to purr, and he had the audacity to lean even closer. Yachi gulped, feeling the heat radiating from his body. She had noticed before that his eyes were green, but at that moment they were growing dark and heated. His expression was less teasing before, his lips parting as he stared at her face. 

Yachi realized that they were in a perfect position to kiss, and her breath hitched from the shock. Iwaizumi’s eyes dropped to her lips and she felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. It was something she desperately wanted but she didn’t want it right _then_. Recalling his last question, she huffed and swatted at his chest.

“Like I’m going to inflate your ego anymore. Let’s go, your teasing is making me sweat in my cute outfit.”

Iwaizumi burst out laughing, but he politely stepped back. “I’m sorry. I would hate to do anything to ruin your cute outfit. I really like it.”

Yachi tried restraining her smile, but it was impossible. “Thank you. Are you ready?”

“After you.”

As she turned toward the door, Yachi took a deep breath to slow down her heart. She was going to be with him the entire evening and the last thing she wanted was to be a nervous wreck. With how much time they’d been spending together, however, there was an unshakable level of comfort with him. Even as they slipped out of her apartment with Iwaizumi right behind her, it felt just as natural as it was exciting. She only wished she knew how he really felt about her, and if she had any chance to be more than just his friend.

—

One week later, Yachi expected a text from Iwaizumi inviting her out as usual. He did send her one, but the invitation was something she didn’t see coming. She stared at her phone for several minutes, rereading it to make sure she wasn’t mistaken.

**Iwaizumi:** _Hey Yachi, if you’re still free this weekend, I was thinking that maybe we could do something different. We only usually get lunch or dinner at a quick cafe, so why don’t we head straight to dinner at a much nicer place, my treat_

Dinner at a nice restaurant was definitely heading into dating territory. It was thrilling, but she still didn’t want to get ahead of herself. Iwaizumi had yet to say anything about being attracted to her, except for when he complimented her outfit.

Before she did anything, she sent him a text straight back that she’d love to go to dinner with him and asked when and where they would meet. Once that was finished, Yachi stared at her phone, wondering who would be the best one to text. She respected Shimizu’s opinion above anyone’s, but something told her that her old senpai didn’t date too often despite being so popular. Yachi’s next thought was Saeko, someone she admired and had grown extremely close with over the years. Not only that, but Saeko was a whiz when it came to men.

Yachi texted her quickly asking if she was available to talk. While she waited for a response, she wandered upstairs and opened her closet doors, staring at her options for actual date attire. Instead of receiving a text back, Saeko called her immediately and Yachi answered it gratefully.

“Saeko-san!”

“Yacchan! I missed you, how are you doing out there in Tokyo?”

Yachi smiled, relaxing at the sound of Saeko’s brash but positive voice. It always lifted her spirits when they were at their lowest. 

“I really love it so far, although I miss everyone there.”

“Did you just want to chat or was it something particular on your mind?” 

Yachi sighed heavily but before she could respond, Saeko burst out laughing.

“I guess _that_ answers my question.”

“I’m sorry to bother you, I just didn’t have anyone else I could ask.”

“You’re never a bother! I want to hear what’s going on.”

In the background, Yachi heard a _clink_ and the unmistakable sound of a bottle cap falling to the floor.

“Saeko-san, are you drinking?”

“Of course! I can’t have a proper girl talk without a beer in my hand. Ah, and now I’m comfy. Lay it on me.”

Yachi giggled. It didn’t take much to picture Saeko at her house, lounging in an armchair with a bottle in her hand.

“So, I’ve been spending time with this guy.” Yachi paused as Saeko hummed eagerly. “We met in Sendai and we both moved to Tokyo around the same time. He actually used to play volleyball for Aoba Johsai, so I at least knew who he was before and Kageyama always respected him. We’ve been hanging out every weekend, shopping or eating out, sometimes visiting famous sights around Tokyo. Just now though he invited me out to dinner at a nicer restaurant.”

“Woo hoo! Sounds like you snagged him good.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Sure! If he only thought of you as a friend, he wouldn’t go through the trouble of inviting you to an expensive place. How do _you_ feel about him though?”

Yachi’s face warmed at the question, thinking about how often her heart races whenever she’s around him. “I like him so much, Saeko-san. He was so sweet to me from the moment we met in Sendai that I had a crush on him right then and there. The more we spend time together, the more I feel that crush getting out of control! It’s so bad and this whole time I’ve had no idea how he felt about me. I was so worried that he wasn’t interested in me at all, but now I’m feeling hopeful for the first time.”

Saeko squealed loudly into her ear. “Yacchan! I’m so excited for you, I can’t wait to hear all about it! Do you know what you’re going to wear?!”

“Not a clue and I’m so stressed about it, I’m sweating like a pig.”

“Okay, how about we hang up and after wiping off your armpits you take pictures of yourself in different options and send them to me. Then I’ll give you my honest opinion. Arg, I wish he wasn’t taking you out so soon. Then I could have had time to come over and help you shop for a new outfit!”

Yachi sighed. “I wish you could have too! Even if it’s not in time for my date, it would be nice if you could visit soon.”

“Definitely! Maybe I’ll even get to meet this new guy of yours.”

Yachi dropped her face in her hand as Saeko released another roar of laughter. There was no doubt in her mind that Saeko and Iwaizumi would get along, but she had a feeling the combination of the two could be disastrous. She could easily picture them getting drunk and spending the entire evening in epic arm wrestling battles. The longer she thought about it, however, the more appealing the idea seemed.

Once she hung up with Saeko, she tried on several options and took pictures of her wearing them. A few she didn’t even need Saeko’s opinion to know that they wouldn’t work. They were too juvenile, perfect for her time in college when she was still sporting a youthful look. It wasn’t that she wanted to dress _too_ mature, but she wanted to at least look like the adult working woman she was.

Finally, she tried on a little black dress with a golden belt around the waist. It made her feel comfortable with the high neckline but still had a sexiness factor with nothing but two lace straps going down her back. She knew the instant she put it on that it was the right dress and when she sent the pictures off to Saeko, she enthusiastically reported the same with an overabundance of fire emojis.

In the preceding hours to the date, Yachi did everything she could to remain calm. She went back in her phone messages and read through past texts with Hinata from when he was in Brazil. Not only could he always make her laugh, but he always sent her the most beautiful pictures of the beach at sunrise. He said he used to meditate there, so Yachi picked one of his pictures to focus on and played some background ocean sounds.

It was amazing the effect it had on her. She leaned back in her oversized armchair and her breaths slowed in time with the gentle waves. Even when she lazily checked the time and realized with a start that she needed to get ready, she kept the oceans sounds going. 

Instead of her normal makeup palette of fresh and natural colors, she decided to step it up slightly with a darker lip and dramatic eyeliner. She decided to pile her hair up in a messy bun and once she slipped into her dress, she nodded appraisingly at her reflection. Everything seemed to be coming together well for once. But even that planted a seed of worry in the pit of her stomach. If everything was perfect at the moment, something had to go wrong later.

Huffing at her own negativity, she marched downstairs and slipped into a pair of heels. It was going to be a warm evening, so she didn’t bother grabbing a jacket as she slipped out of her apartment. Iwaizumi had offered to pick her up in a cab, but she told him it wasn’t necessary. Sitting with him in the intimate silence of a car would have sent her anxiety reeling. Instead, she hopped on the train and put her earbuds in, putting the ocean sounds back on.

With the rocking of the train and the scenery passing in a blur, the ocean sounds soon made her feel sick. She promptly changed it to rainfall instead and leaned her head against the window in a way that wouldn’t mess up her hair. All she could do was wait for the train to arrive at the next station and in that moment of stillness, she wondered if Iwaizumi was actually taking a step forward in their relationship or if it was just her hopeful thinking. There was no way of knowing until she arrived at the restaurant.

Her breath hitched as the next station was announced. With trembling fingers, she fired off a text to Iwaizumi that she was getting off the train. By the time she was stepping off, he sent her one back saying that he was at the restaurant already and waiting for her at the bar.

She had no idea why, but she instantly pictured him in a tuxedo sipping a martini like James Bond. Although the situation wouldn’t call for such a formal outfit, Yachi couldn’t help giggling at the image. It made her feel like the femme fatale being sent to seduce him and strangely enough, it made her feel slightly more confident as she walked down the bustling street toward the restaurant.

When she spotted the sign, she paused outside and plucked out her earbuds, putting them away in her purse. She glanced at herself in the reflection of a window, making sure she was still presentable after riding the train and did one last breathing exercise to calm the last-minute jitters. Once she felt ready, she stepped inside the restaurant and marveled at the elegant decor. It was dimly lit but she still spotted the unmistakable figure of Iwaizumi sitting at the bar, his dark button-down shirt hugging his muscled back and narrow waist. There was no time to ogle him, however, not when she noticed that he wasn’t alone.

While Iwaizumi was facing forward and nursing a beer, the woman next to him was facing him completely, her crossed legs edging closer to his. Yachi was frozen still as she watched the woman chat with him, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and revealing the insane cleavage she had on display. They didn’t even seem real to Yachi the way they seemed to defy gravity, shoved together with hardly any dress to cover them. Despite that, Iwaizumi answered her curtly without even giving her a glance.

Yachi was relieved that Iwaizumi wasn’t falling for the woman’s advances, but that didn’t seem to deter the woman at all. As she leaned further into his space, the woman’s eyes narrowed with intent and she reached her hand out, stroking her fingers across his shoulders. Iwaizumi stiffened at the touch and tried to lean away, but her hand seemed to move with him. Yachi’s jaw clenched with rage and without a second thought, she marched up to the bar.

“Excuse me,” she said coldly, grabbing the woman’s fingers and twisting them away from Iwaizumi, “but I think it’s obvious that the gentleman isn’t interested.”

The woman’s offended gasp made her look like a bird ready to peck Yachi’s eyes out and she jerked her hand away from Yachi. “How dare you! What business is it of _yours_?”

“ _He_ is a lot more my business than yours,” Yachi said as she wrapped her arm protectively around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Besides, continuously hitting on a guy who isn’t interested just makes you look desperate. Have more respect for yourself.”

The woman’s scoff was so punctuated that it startled the rest of the patrons. Yachi, however, never wavered in her hard glare as she watched the woman slip off the barstool and exit the restaurant. Only then did she relax and take a breath, and then the realization of what she did hit her hard.

“I’m so sorry!” she gasped, pulling away to face Iwaizumi. “I just got so mad at her bothering you that I couldn’t stop myself.”

Iwaizumi stared back at her with his lips parted, eyes wide with amazement. “No! There’s no reason to apologize,” he finally said as a smile spread across his face. “Yachi… that was _amazing_. Like, seriously badass.”

“It wasn’t that big a deal!”

Iwaizumi shook his head as he rubbed his chest. “Of course, it was! My heart’s still racing from it, but that might also be because you look so nice.” He sighed as he looked her over. “That kind of behavior and that dress are a lethal combination, Yachi Hitoka. I’m not sure I’m going to survive the night.”

Yachi giggled and reached out to straighten his collar. “Well, good thing you’re the strongest person I know. I think you’ll be okay.”

“Thank goodness for that.” His eyes were warm as he slipped off the stool, taking Yachi’s hand as he did so. “Ready to eat?”

Yachi nodded and Iwaizumi flagged down the waiter who promptly showed them to a table. Earlier that day, Yachi thought for sure she’d be going crazy with nerves the entire time but after the run-in with the rude woman, she was the calmest she’d been all day. Even so, she let Iwaizumi order her some wine just in case the nerves crept back in. 

After ordering and handing their menus back to the waiter, Yachi faced Iwaizumi and received the full impact of his handsomeness as he smiled at her from across the table. She gulped and averted her eyes.

“I didn’t have a chance to say earlier, but you look really nice as well, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Thanks! My roommate helped me pick out my outfit,” he added, his voice sounding a little sheepish.

Yachi turned back to him and shook her head. “I had one of my good friends help me too!”

“Oh, that makes me feel better. I’m really glad you were okay with doing this tonight. I know it’s not our usual plan.”

Yachi bit her bottom lip. “I like being here with you like this, but why the sudden change?”

She watched as Iwaizumi’s throat bobbed and he adjusted his position on his chair. It was strange seeing him look so nervous.

“Well, I like spending time with you, and I’d like to experience a lot of new things. And I thought in a situation like this maybe we’d end up talking about things we don’t usually talk about.”

“Like what types of things?”

Iwaizumi pursed his lips as he considered it. It seemed to Yachi that he knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, but he wasn’t ready to reveal it just yet. They had only just sat down, after all, so Yachi leaned forward and gestured for him to do the same.

“Wasn’t that woman’s cleavage insane? The one that was hitting on you.”

Iwaizumi snickered and ran a hand through his hair. “I only got a glimpse, but I can’t imagine that they were real.”

“Do men like it when a woman displays her boobs like that?”

“I think some men do, but that’s not really my thing. I’d prefer to get a good look at them when we’re… um, together instead.”

This time it was Iwaizumi who couldn’t look in Yachi’s direction. She had the feeling that if he did, his eyes would go straight to her chest simply based on the conversation. It was sweet, but she couldn’t resist poking at him a little more.

“Most men do like them big though, right?”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose. “A lot do, but I prefer them on the smaller side.”

“Thank goodness,” Yachi sighed. 

She stiffened when Iwaizumi looked at her in surprise, her face flooding with heat. When he burst out laughing, she relaxed and started giggling along with him. Luckily their drinks arrived just then, giving a smooth transition out of that embarrassing conversation.

For most of the dinner, their talk was casual, discussing their week as usual but also touching on a few deeper subjects. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Yachi wondered when he would be comfortable enough to talk about what he wanted to. Even after the plates were gone and their glasses emptied, he quickly paid the bill and looked at her expectantly.

“Ready to go?”

“Oh, I guess so.”

“I thought maybe we could take a walk. There’s a pretty view of the city lights not too far from here.”

Yachi relaxed knowing that he wanted to prolong the evening and nodded. “That sounds wonderful!”

Iwaizumi seemed excited as he got up and helped her out of her seat, but he was also quiet. Just like the first day they met, he offered her his arm and she laughed as she took it, leaning into his side. They wandered out of the restaurant like that and he led her down the street. 

It was busy, the streets thriving with people out to enjoy their weekend. The crowd flowed around them, going in different directions, but to Yachi it still felt like it was just her and Iwaizumi. The only time it really affected them was when Yachi was bumped by another person and accidentally released his arm. He quickly guided her back to him and wrapped his arm around her waist instead, holding her even closer.

His body was warm and hard beneath his clothes and Yachi shamelessly melted against him. She breathed in the scent of his freshly laundered clothes and the bite of his cologne. It was strange how the two scents were entirely different, one soft and homey while the other was spicy and masculine, yet both suited Iwaizumi so perfectly. 

She gazed up at him, her eyes following the sharp line of his jaw. He occasionally forgot to shave, allowing the prickly stubble to emerge on his face. At the moment he was cleanly shaven, and she relished the idea that he went through extra care for their date. If it was a date… it had to be, right?

“It looks nice over here,” he said, and she realized with a shock that they were no longer in the middle of a crowd. He was leading her onto a bridge that still had people wandering over it, but all of them were spaced out and minding their business. The more she glanced at the other people, the more she realized that they were _all_ couples.

Yachi shivered and Iwaizumi immediately rubbed her arm.

“Are you cold?”

She shook her head as she met his worried gaze. “Nope. You’re keeping me warm.”

“Good,” he said softly with a pleased smile. He glanced away just long enough to guide them toward the railing. There was a good distance between them and everyone else, enough to make her feel like they were alone. 

“So pretty,” she murmured, gazing out at the sparkling lights of the city. Being thrown into Tokyo’s hurried environment made her anxious at first but she realized that easing into it with Iwaizumi made it quickly feel like home. She smiled as his thumb lightly stroked across her arm, pulling her gaze back up to him.

“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked, and she quickly nodded.

“I’m having a blast. Of course, I usually do with you, but this was a new experience.”

Iwaizumi beamed. “I’m glad. I wanted to bring it up at the restaurant, but I kept on chickening out. Back when we met at the club in Sendai, I honestly thought that it would be fun being friends with you, also ignoring how cute you were so I didn’t take advantage of the situation. But the more we hang out, the more I realize that it’s impossible to think of you only in that way.”

He paused, taking a deep breath as he turned to face her. His arm fell and circled around her lower back instead, keeping her close as he leaned in. Unlike that day in her apartment, she welcomed the position and looked forward to what might happen next.

“I like you, Yachi. Like a crazy amount, I like you so much. Do you think you could like me enough to be my girlfriend?”

Yachi gripped the front of his shirt. “Are you kidding? I like you so much, but I’ve been so worried _you_ didn’t like me that way. I’d love to be your girlfriend!”

“Seriously? You’re not just being nice right now?”

Yachi groaned and plowed her face into his chest. It had been an impulsive move spurred from her exasperation and excitement, but she realized belatedly that her nose was pressed against his plush pectoral and the heat from his body was seeping through his shirt. Half of her was mortified and couldn’t move a muscle. The other half was dying to explore a little more. But what really drew her attention was the rapid pounding of his heart, matching hers beat for beat.

“Yachi? Are you alright?”

“Yes!” she squeaked as she pulled back. 

His arms kept her from moving too far away as he gazed down at her, his expression soft and concerned. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips and Yachi’s eyes were drawn toward it. Her hands released Iwaizumi’s shirt and slid up past his shoulders, hooking behind his neck. The action was so smooth, she almost felt like she wasn’t in control of her own body. But most things with Iwaizumi felt easy, far easier than they would be with anyone else.

Iwaizumi tipped his head closer to her as he whispered, “May I?”

“Yes,” Yachi said under her breath, rising up on her toes to diminish the space between them. 

He smiled and licked his lips before pressing them against Yachi’s. She hummed at the contact and closed her eyes, savoring the softness of his lips. Although the kiss was delicate, she could feel his passion building as his breath shuddered into it. If he wanted to kiss her harder but was holding back for her sake, then she’d just have to encourage him to go for it anyway.

Yachi pressed her body against him and reached a hand into his hair. As her fingers coiled into it and gripped tight, she breathed deeper into the kiss and opened her lips wider. Iwaizumi did the same as his body shuddered with pleasure, his hands roaming over her back. His fingers trailed down her exposed spine, goosebumps emerging on her skin following his soft touch.

When his hand reached the belt at her waistline, it didn’t travel any further. Instead, his arms circled around her lower back and pulled her body flush against him. Yachi’s toes barely grazed the ground as he held her up easily, but she still wrapped her arms around his shoulders to help alleviate the strain. 

Their breaths came heavier as the kisses deepened, their tongues slipping past the barrier of their lips to explore. A cool breeze flowed over the bridge, but it felt refreshing as Yachi’s skin grew hotter. Even her short dress was starting to feel constricting. 

Yachi pulled away with a gasp. Iwaizumi blinked in confusion but didn’t pursue her as he caught his breath.

“You okay?”

Yachi gulped as she nodded. “Yes, but I think it would be best if you took me home.”

“Oh,” he said softly, his shoulders sagging as his face fell. “That’s fine, it is getting late.”

“No! That’s not it!”

“Huh?”

Yachi pursed her lips and looked around. She had vaguely noticed the bridge growing more crowded and several people walked by closer than she would have preferred. Holding Iwaizumi in place by cradling the back of his head, she leaned as close as she could until her lips grazed his ear.

“I’d just rather kiss you in private.”

“Shit,” Iwaizumi hissed, his fingers digging into her back. “Let’s go get a taxi.”

He finally pulled back, his chest heaving with quickened breaths. She laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back the direction they came. As soon as they were off the bridge, he headed toward the street where he quickly hailed a cab.

“Are you sure you want a taxi instead of taking the train?”

Iwaizumi sighed, opening the door to a cab that just pulled up and gestured for her to get in. “I’ll spend the extra money to get there faster.”

Yachi giggled and slid into the back seat, stopping in the middle. “And here I thought you were so patient.”

“I have my limits and you’re exceptionally good at pushing them.”

As soon as Iwaizumi settled on the seat next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and rattled off the address for the driver. Yachi leaned against him, pressing her head to his shoulder. She smiled as his lips pressed against her head and didn’t move away.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, glued together and ignoring the blur of city lights outside the window. It felt like a dream to Yachi, finally being able to do all the things she’d been craving to do with Iwaizumi. To think that she could reach out and touch him whenever she wanted made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

His body shook suddenly with soft laughter, and she grinned as she looked up at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking how thrilled everyone at work will be when they find out. They’ve been giving me a hard time.”

“About what?”

“About my horrible crush on you,” he admitted bashfully. “I didn’t have to say anything, they could all tell. Misaki teased me all the time about it, saying I needed to keep my peeping eyes to myself whenever she’s training you.”

Yachi laughed as she felt a blush emerge on her cheeks. “She teased me too! She always told me to have my eyes on the prize, but that didn’t mean Iwaizumi-san. I couldn’t help looking your way whenever you were around.”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he nuzzled into her ear. “Same. We should send her a selfie or a text, letting her know.”

“Yup, but later. Right now, I just want it to be you and me.”

He hummed in agreement and Yachi rested her head back against his shoulder. She didn’t know what to expect once they reached her apartment, but that didn’t scare her at all. It wasn’t that she was desperate to experience everything she could with Iwaizumi, but she knew that whatever happened would feel just right. She was ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic made me so thirsty for Iwaizumi (*≧∀≦*) Thank you for requesting this Jade! It was my first time with this pair and it was SOOOOOO cute!!!!


End file.
